


MIA

by cbhwng



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Feels, Badass, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Minho Ships It, Missing Persons, Relationship(s), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbhwng/pseuds/cbhwng
Summary: Jisung has been kidnapped, his friends call the police and get the team of the four best detectives in Seoul to search for him. Will they find him before it's too late? Will they catch the hooded stranger?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, adding more as the story goes on
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw// kidnapping, mild violence  
> -this is a work of fiction, i am in no way saying any of this actually happened.  
> -plot loosely based off of the kdrama strong girl bong-soon  
> -angst  
> -fluff  
> -slightly aged up characters  
> -police jobs will not be entirely accurate

Seungmin and Jeongin walk along the green and quiet campus to the cafeteria. It is a beautiful sunny day, at the start of fall, when it's not too cold yet but you can still wear sweaters. The trees lining the walkway are starting to turn into arrays of browns, reds, oranges, and yellows. 

Seungmin glances at the younger’s happy smile as they walk through the crisp air. He slips his hand into Jeongin’s and laces their fingers together. This makes the younger let out a flustered giggle and glance at his boyfriend. Jeongin happily swings their interlocked hands as they make their way along the grounds. 

When they reach their destination, Seungmin opens the door for him and they walk through the doors into the giant cafeteria. There are many rows of seats filled with students studying, laughing, eating and just enjoying themselves. They glance towards the food stalls lined along the walls, “Should we go ahead and get everyone’s usual for them?”, Jeongin questions. “Yeah, Sungie is probably busy watching a documentary on his way here instead of texting us back” Seungmin replies. “Or dreaming about cheesecake” The younger jokes.

\--

Felix soon arrives at the cafeteria and looks around for his best friends. Jeongin spots him and waves him over. He walks over and sits down to a warm plate of food but realizes there are only the three of them there. “Where’s Sung at?” Felix asks. “We don’t know, he still hasn’t texted back” Seungmin answers worriedly. “He usually texts back by now...I think we should try calling him” The youngest suggests. 

Felix picks up his phone and calls him. The ringing seemed to last forever before the bot finally said, 

We’re sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. 

Felix shakes his head, his mouth formed a frown, his face full of worry. Seungmin and Jeongin pick up their phones and call him one at a time. Each time getting the same result as the last. The bot message. “This is definitely odd, what if something has happened to him?” Jeongin worries. “It’s okay.” Seungmin gently hugs his boyfriend. “It’s too early to tell if we should be freaking out or not. Why don’t we split up and look for him?” He suggests. “That’s a good idea, I can look at the Cafe, he may have just gotten stuck there at work.” Felix volunteers. “That sounds good, I’ll look around the subway” “Okay, I’ll look around here just in case he got lost in the Uni” the youngest states. They all hurry to go search for their friend, the food long forgotten.


	2. Where did you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters will be somewhat short, this is my first au so i hope its okay. enjoy <3

On his way to the cafe, he checks Jisung’s last twitter update. It was from a couple hours ago about how he was craving cheesecake. Felix chuckles, in spite of his worry, at how his best friend desperately loved his cheesecake. 

I hope he’s okay… 

Soon he arrives at the Sunshine Cafe. It is a beautiful yellow and brown building that's cozy and homely. They all went there so much to eat that Jisung and him ended up working there and they all made friends with the Manager, Yuna. The food is so good and it makes Felix miss the days when he lived at home with his family and his mom would cook for him. He went to Seoul to learn dance in the famous Seoul Institute of Arts university. Soon arriving at the cafe, he goes in and greets Yuna and asks if she had seen Jisung leave. 

“Yeah, he left like 30 minutes ago. He said he was going to the cafeteria to have lunch with you guys” 

“Oh”

“What, is something wrong?” Yuna asked, she thought of Jisung as her little brother and began to worry. 

“We don’t know where he is and his phone went to voicemail when we called…”

“I think you should keep looking and if you don’t find him you need to call the police” She said, worry was now evident on her beautiful features. 

Felix nodded, his eyebrows knitted together in thought of what to do. He checked his phone for updates from the others. He sighs upon seeing that Seungmin and Jeonging had both found nothing. 

Where did you go?


	3. Help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//kidnapping and mild violence

“Hey Yuna, I’m going to go have lunch with Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin, wanna come with?” Jisung offered. Yuna laughed, “Jisung, I’m the manager I can’t just leave during the workday. Thanks for the offer though, have fun!” Jisung nods and laughs. Waving goodbye to Yuna, he leaves the cafe excited to go eat with his friends. He liked the cafeteria, even though it was much noisier than the cafe, it had an energetic atmosphere. 

While distracted by his thoughts he realized he was in the old alleyway he had to take as a shortcut to get to the subway. He always dreads going through it. The dark and old alleyway has this haunting aura to it and Jisung hates it. It reeks of damp garbage and old food. He looks ahead and can see the sunlight not blocked by the buildings on the other side, so he continues walking through. 

He hears footsteps behind him and whips around, only to see nothing. Except the longer he stands looking the more he thinks he sees a shadow down by the end of the buildings, but it’s too faint due to the lack of light. Even though it has him on edge, he keeps walking, creeped out by the feeling of being watched. He soon makes it out of the alleyway and into the warm sunlight, he lets out a breath of relief. Just to be sure, he turns around again and sees nothing.

He then heads to the subway, pulling out his phone to do his almost daily tweet about cheesecake. He goes down the stairs and stands by the side of the platform to wait for his train. He feels those eyes again, from the alleyway. He decides to shrug it off, but still be aware. The crime rate has lowered in Seoul ever since that new police squad joined. He really admired the four of them, they did amazing at their jobs. Once waiting for his train he is about to text he is on the way when all of sudden a strong hand grabs his waist and another hand clamps his mouth shut and before Jisung could even react he was whisked into the private bathroom. The movement knocked his phone out of his hand and it landed on the bathroom floor with a shatter. Jisung was shoved against the wall, the door shut and the stranger locked it then turned to face Jisung. His face was covered with a weird skin colored mask so that you could only tell he was wearing it if he looked right at you. His hair was black and a bit messy and overgrown. He was wearing all black and his hood must’ve been knocked off when he grabbed him. His eyes peeked through the mask but they were extremely unsettling. They had this calm look, showing he had experience doing this, but if you looked into them long enough you could see how there was a crazy glow in them. Jisung started to yell but the stranger was quicker and covered his mouth while delivering a punch to his stomach. Jisung lurched forward from the pain and impact realizing with despair, he could not get away. 

The man said in a raspy voice, “Stay quiet and walk with me out of here calmly. You will pretend that I am your friend. If you don’t I will not hesitate to hunt your friends down and then get you again.” Jisung’s fear quickly mixed into anger and confusion. How does he know my friends? What will he do? He has no right at all! But… if he is telling the truth, he seems pretty dangerous. For them. I have to protect them, better me than all of us.   
“Don’t believe me?”   
The man pulls out pictures from his jacket pocket of Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. All from angles that were where they would not have been able to see the man. Jisung’s eyes widened in fear. He tried his hardest to argue but could not with the man’s hand clamped on his mouth the other ready to strike him. Jisung nodded in defeat, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jisung was terrified, 

those photos may be the last time I see their faces.


	4. We are going to find you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! this is my first au and i'm really happy that people are leaving kudos and reading it so thank you so much!! i hope you all are enjoying it and if you want we can be mutuals on twitter @cbhwng :D

Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin met up after they looked around their areas for a couple hours. Felix got his car and drove them all around to places they thought Jisung might be. 

No luck at all. 

After searching for 4 more hours they decide to call the police. Seungmin dials the number for the police station. As it rings his nervousness intensifies. He’s never had to call the police before. 

Is Jisung okay? Where is he?

“Hello Seoul police station, what’s the emergency?”

“My friend was supposed to meet up with us for lunch but he didn’t show up. He isn’t answering his calls and we looked everywhere for him.” 

Seungmin gives the proper information to the person on the phone. His hands began to shake.

“Okay, I’ll send someone out to help you.” 

“Thank you”

\--

*Knock knock* 

“That should be the police,” Felix says, getting up from the couch to get the door to his apartment. Seungmin and Jeongin look up from where they were huddled on the couch waiting for them to arrive. Felix opens the door to a tall and extremely handsome man. Felix gasps immediately recognizing him as one of the four famous policemen of Seoul. He has black hair that frames his elegant features with his forehead exposed. He was very serious and you could tell by just looking, he was a professional. Dressed up nicely in black dress slacks and a white button up shirt that hugs his small waste, complete with a black tie. “Hi, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, the lead detective at Seoul Police” He introduces himself, “We got your call about the missing person” Felix gapes at him for a second, but welcomes him into his apartment. 

This is /the/ hwang hyunjin?! Him and his squad are famous for solving crime and catching criminals. Jisung should be safe soon… 

Hyunjin pulls out a notepad and a pen from his pocket. Straight to business.

“Where was the last place you know he was?”

“At the cafe where he works. The manager saw him leave to go meet us for lunch”

“How would he have gotten to the place for lunch?”

“By the subway sir”

“Okay, and you can just call me Hyunjin”

After a bit more questioning they all go to the subway station near Jisungs work.


	5. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//mention of death and kidnapping  
> -sorry for short chapters, i try to update quickly  
> -thank you for reading! :D

Hyunjin walks out of the security room to where the friends were waiting outside. 

“We got the footage from today. I need you all to watch and tell me if you see Jisung.” the detective explains. 

They all enter the small room filled with TV’s on the walls. Hyunjin points to one on the far left and signals to the security guard to play it.   
They watch as many people walk by and board trains. The group keeps a close eye on each and every person. After a couple of minutes they spot him, their missing Jisung. “There!” Jeongin points to a short boy with fluffy hair. “That’s Jisung!” 

Hyunjin watches him closely and sees a man wearing all black with a hood follow him. He notices how Jisung looks a bit uneasy, he knew something wasn’t right. They see the man and Jisung disappear behind a wall and into the bathroom. Jeongin gasps “Oh my god. He took him” Seungmin holds his friends hands and they all share a look, 

They have to get him back before he gets hurt. Whatever it takes. 

They watch as soon after, they both exit the bathroom, the man is calm but Jisung looks terrified. The pair exit the subway and that is all they can see.   
Hyunjin can tell that by the man's sure footsteps that he had been following Jisung and planning this. This was not a sudden decision. This definitely made the hooded stranger much more dangerous now that it was apparent he had the ability to plan something like this.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same man who kidnapped his sister yeji… and murdered her.


	6. A Clue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mention of kidnapping
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

The detective texted his police squad, Changbin, Minho and Chan about the case. The officer that Seungmin had called and reported this to had informed Hyunjin about it, and told him to go to the location and find out more, then get his team on it if needed. They decided to meet up at the subway so they could all see the footage and have a look around.  
The once sunny and bright day slowly turned dark, as storm clouds began to sweep across Seoul and drenching the city. Hyunjin hears the engine of a car drive up outside of his apartment. The wheels driving through a puddle splashing the already soaked road. The detective leaves and walks up to the black SUV containing his friends.  
\--  
Once they arrive at the subway they all get out and go to the room containing the security footage from earlier. Hyunjin instructs the guard to play the tape for the rest of the squad. Each of them watch carefully, inspecting each movement with their expert eyes. They all had different reasons for entering the police force, but shared the same will, to help people.

“We need to split up two and two and search the scene. Make sure you keep your coms on so we can keep each other updated” Chan, the head of their unit ordered. “Minho and I will check his walkway to the subway. Hyunjin and Changbin will check the platform where he was taken and the bathroom.” The rest of the policemen nodded and left for their respective places.

“So... a bit convenient that Chan picked Minho to go with him, ey?” Changbin smirked while muting himself on the coms.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but his mouth betrayed him and peeked into a small smile regardless, and he muted the com. 

“Changbin. Someone has just been kidnapped. Don’t we both have something better to do than laugh about Chan’s awkward attempts to spend more time with Minho?”

“Fine, fine, you're right… and no fun” he added in a small voice. Hyunjin hit the latter, “I heard that. I’m a detective, not deaf” Changbin chuckled. 

They reached the platform where Jisung had been taken. It felt eerie to Hyunjin, especially with the few people still waiting for their train to arrive having no idea what had taken place not even a day earlier. 

“I’ll go and check the bathroom for anything” Hyunjin told Changbin and switched his com back on. The shorter nodded and switched his com on aswell.  
The detective opened the door of the bathroom to a shattered phone on the ground. His eyes widened, he didn’t expect something like that so soon. The case was black with a male figure on it that said “he” on the hat, it looked like a matching couple case. Did he have a significant other? He wondered. Hyunjin shook his head and returned his thoughts back to the problem at hand. He did recall seeing Jisung typing on his phone before he was taken, and afterwards not holding anything. He had just assumed that the kidnapper had taken it. It was a messy job for the kidnapper to leave his victims phone here though. Hyunjin picked it up lightly and turned it over. Great. The entire front was shattered. He clicked the on button and the phone screen stayed black, it was either dead or broken. 

“Guys, I found a phone that I am assuming is Jisungs, it was in the bathroom and it’s shattered.” Hyunjin spoke into the radio.

“Whoa okay Chan and I will be there soon, we just finished questioning the cafe manager” Minho replied.

Changbin turned from where he was inspecting the platform and went to go see the phone. Hyunjin handed it to him carefully while the latter turned it over in his hands. 

“We should take this to his friends later and see if they recognize it as his,” Changbin suggested. 

“Yeah good idea”


	7. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mention of kidnapping

Chan and Minho leave the car and walk into the Sunshine cafe. With the weather being dark and rainy the cafe is chilly and empty, contrary to the name of the cafe, but fitting for the events of today. Chan looks around and sees many booths, imagining what it would be like to sit down with Minho at one. To share a meal with many laughs and not worry about their current case or problems. Too good to be true he thought to himself with a sad smile. 

Turning to the girl behind the counter, he introduces himself,  
“Hello, I’m Bangchan, the head of SPD special unit, and this is one of my partners, Minho” he gestures to the man next to him. “We are here to investigate the recent kidnapping of Han Jisung” He shows his badge to the woman. Her face turned white as a ghost and her eyes widened. “H-he was kidnapped?” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. “Sadly yes, but that’s why we are here, to do all we can to help get him back safely” Minho comforted. The young woman nodded, and blinked away her tears. “I am Yuna, the manager of this cafe” She stated and took a calming breath. “May we sit down somewhere and ask you some questions?” Chan asked. She nodded and led them to a booth near the window. Outside you could see the rain pouring down, the sky was dark and unforgiving. 

“When did you last see Jisung?”

“Around noon he left to go meet his friends. It was his lunch break, and he offered for me to come with him but I declined since I still had to manage the cafe. He said he was going to the Seoul Arts Institute cafeteria to eat.”

\--

After what felt like endless questions to Yuna, one of the policemen spoke into some sort of communication thing and then they excused themselves and wished her a goodnight. She stared blankly at the spot they left from. Millions of questions and emotions running through her head. 

Anger, Who did this!? Why??

Worry, I really hope you are okay. Please don’t be hurt.

Despair, If you’re not okay what will I do? You’re like my little brother

With all of this clashing in her head and spinning around, she put her head in her hands and began to weep. Letting out all of her emotions that had come with the realization that this was reality…


End file.
